


East

by TheEloquentDecadent



Series: Cardinal Directions [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Aromantic Jackson, BDSM, Butt Plugs, Cock Warming, Cunnilingus, Isaac-centric, Lingerie, Multi, Poly pack, Praise Kink, Slight feminization, Spanking, Sub Isaac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 14:57:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6157324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEloquentDecadent/pseuds/TheEloquentDecadent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pack has an agreement. Whoever needs to be the center of attention for the day sets the paddle on the kitchen counter.</p>
<p>It's Isaac's turn.</p>
<p>...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i>Isaac is sprawled across his Alpha's lap in his softest nightie, Boyd in his mouth. He thinks this might actually be heaven.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	East

**Author's Note:**

> East = air, communication, new beginnings, new growth

Erica is the first one up after a night of lupine shenanigans, so she's the first one to notice the paddle sitting on the kitchen counter the morning after the full moon.

Shit is about to get real. They haven't had a proper day in weeks, what with college and everything.

"Family meeting, we've got a paddle in place," Erica calls, starting the coffee. "Asses in the kitchen, everybody up! Who did the thing?"

Isaac comes stumbling out of his and Derek's room wearing a sheet-toga, making grabby hands at the coffee maker.

"That was me. I need a day, and Boyd's the only one with work tonight, so I figured it's better now than later." He kisses her just long enough to steal her coffee. "Figured no one would argue."

"Of course not, baby." Erica runs her hand through his hair, trying to bring some order to his curls. "Der still asleep, honey?"

"Yeah, he passed out pretty hard when we got back. Practicing the full shift takes it out of him, you know?" Isaac sits at the counter, close enough for her to keep playing with his hair. "He needs the rest." 

Jackson comes downstairs with a contented smirk and breath reeking of Boyd. Erica isn't about to argue, since she likes how Boyd smells, but she is irritated that they got the jump on orgasms today.

"I'm assuming it's Isaac's turn? I'm not planning to ask for mine until we all have 24 solid hours together." Jackson pinches Erica's ass and starts rummaging through the fridge. "That's what I get for being complicated, I guess."

"Yep. As soon as everyone is up and agrees, it'll be Isaac's day-- or, well, afternoon, night, and then tomorrow morning." Erica smacks Jackson's ass, smirking when he jumps. "It's going to be good to take some time together again."

Giving up on the fridge, Jackson stands behind Isaac and wraps his arms around him, sliding a hand into his toga to tweak a nipple.

"I can't wait."

Isaac melts into his embrace, losing his grip on the sheet in the process. Jackson doesn't let up, rolling Isaac's nipples between his fingers until they're as flushed and pouty as Isaac's lips.

"Erica, he isn't playing fair," Isaac whines, already breathless. "Tell him to stop."

"I would, but the view is so nice." Erica makes a show of pressing her hand to her crotch, grinding against her palm for just a second. "Besides, this is more fun if you're already needy when it gets started."

"So I don't get to make him come?" Jackson slides a hand down to scratch idly at Isaac's stomach, right above the edge of the sheet. "He's so pretty when he comes."

Isaac's flush deepens, his cock twitching at the praise. Erica circles the counter to join them, kissing Jackson over Isaac's shoulder and palming Isaac's poor neglected erection.

"After Boyd comes downstairs," she promises. "We'll start for real after Boyd comes down."

Isaac calls out for Boyd immediately, humping Erica's hand and arching into Jackson's touch.

…

Derek comes out of his room to find Isaac kneeling at Boyd's feet, cock in his mouth. Boyd is reading, idly sipping his coffee between bites of bagel.

"Started without me?" He asks, rubbing his cheek against Boyd's until he hears a content rumble. "How's he doing?"

"He's keeping me nice and warm," Boyd says, reaching down to run his fingers through Isaac's hair. "Jack made me come  before breakfast, but Isaac's doing a good job working me up again."

Isaac's happy hum is music to Derek's ears, especially since he fell asleep before he could give Isaac the attention he deserved last night. Derek kisses Boyd softly and heads toward the kitchen area.

Jackson is bare-ass naked at the table again, and Derek will chastise him about it as soon as he's awake enough to give a fuck. He pours himself a cup of coffee and sits down.

"Where's Erica?" Derek asks, not caring enough to listen for her in the house.

"She went to take a shower and pick something out for Isaac," Jackson explains without looking up from the Journal. "I'm assuming it will be the pink peignoir, since it's her favorite and we haven't played with him properly in a while."

"Mm, that's a good one. I'm still amazed Isaac got the cum stains out of it from last time." Derek has to palm himself a little at the memory. "He was covered in it by the time we were done with him."

Isaac groans around Boyd's cock, which means he's listening. He's not in headspace yet, not deep enough down to give up on eavesdropping. Derek can't help but smile into his coffee.

He knows exactly what to do.

"Isaac, go up to Erica and get her to wash you for us," Derek says firmly, looking across the room. "I like my boys clean before I play with them."

Isaac gives Boyd's cock a kiss before he stands, bounding over to Derek for a good morning kiss before he goes upstairs.

"Gonna wear something nice for me?" Derek asks, pulling Isaac into his lap almost without meaning to. "Something soft, and delicate? Gonna be pretty for me?"

"So pretty," Isaac breathes, eyelids heavy. He leans in for another kiss, curling into himself to seem smaller. "Pink, yeah?"

"You look beautiful in pink." Derek bites his lower lip none-too-gently. "You're always so beautiful for me."

Isaac's moan makes Derek's cock ache, and Isaac writhes in his lap as he feels Derek's erection grow.

"Want to be a good boy for me?" Derek asks.

Isaac nods furiously.

"Go get ready. Make Erica come, if she'll let you." Derek drags his cheek over Isaac's neck, watching it pink up for a moment before his healing kicks in. "Then come down here so I can play with you again."

"Yes, Derek." Isaac stands on shaky legs, pulls himself together, and heads upstairs to do as he was told. 

Jackson lowers the paper to ogle the tent in Derek's sweatpants.

"I know it's Isaac's day, but Erica's bound to take a while. Want me to take care of that?" Jackson's pupils are blown black, and his tongue flicks out teasingly.

Derek just pushes his chair further back from the table and spreads his legs. All it takes is a nod for Jackson to be on his knees in front of him, mouthing at his cotton-covered dick.

...

Erica is halfway through her usual shower routine when Isaac slips in with her. He smells like desperate arousal, which means Derek didn't let him come, poor thing.

"Can I help?" Isaac asks, barely audible. "I can put the conditioner in if you want."

"Sure, baby, I'd love that. The coconut or the Moroccan oil?"

"Coconut is my favorite." Isaac carefully applies the conditioner, massaging her scalp until she's putty in his hands.

The low grade arousal builds quickly, but Erica has priorities.

Clipping her hair back, she has Isaac bend down with his hands on the seat she had Derek put in last summer.

"Good boy, honey. Yeah, there's my good boy."

Her perfunctory cleaning job soon becomes a drawn-out fingering as Isaac writhes beneath her. This is why they keep the good silicone lube in Erica's shower.

As soon as they're both clean and dry, Erica bends him over her bed and works her fingers into him again.

"I think I'll put you in the pink thing," she decides, rubbing her free hand along Isaac's flank. "The one with the dotted lace and the chiffon. Do you want the normal silver plug or a princess one?"

Isaac shivers. "A princess one, please, Erica. I'd like a princess plug to keep me open."

The pink one is on the top of the pile, and Erica slicks the metal quickly. She doesn't wait for it to warm before she presses it against Isaac's reddened rim. His moan gets louder the deeper she presses it, until finally the widest part is in and the plug slides to the hilt.

"It's all in, baby. Good boy, you're such a good boy for me." Erica presses kisses to his lower back, up to his shoulders until she's enveloping him as much as she can. "I'm so proud of my beautiful boy."

It's with praise and determination that Erica gets Isaac dressed in the gorgeous baby pink nightgown and robe. He's already slipping, eyelids drooping and flush creeping down his chest.

"Smell good," Isaac says as she arranges him on the bed. "Erica, your pussy smells good. Can I kiss it, please?"

Erica nearly doubles over with the arousal his request sends shooting through her. It should probably worry her that her boyfriend asking to eat her out all innocently is so fucking hot, but Erica has never claimed to be a good woman.

Erica has ignored her need for over an hour now, but no more.

"Do you want to control it? Or do you want me to sit on your face?" She traces his cock through the nightie, teasing him. "You get to pick."

"Sit on my face. Please?" Isaac rolls onto his back slowly. "Erica, please sit on my face so I can kiss your pussy."

It doesn't take much to slide up and straddle his head. Before she lowers down onto his mouth, Erica pulls one of his hands up to her thigh.

"Squeeze twice if you need to breathe, three times if you need me to stop. You can't use verbal safewords with my vulva on your mouth, so I need you to let me know."

"Yes Erica," Isaac says, already leaning up to sniff at her wetness. His pupils blow black, and Erica can't help herself.

She settles down against him, resisting the urge to just hump his face like a dog. Isaac's tongue parts her folds eagerly, and Erica has to brace herself on the headboard when he circles around her clit.

(Sometimes she can't believe he was a virgin when the pack first started fucking, he's so good at taking her apart these days.)

"Good boy," she gasps out. "C'mon, baby, it won't take much. You've had me hot all fucking morning."

She lifts up for a second to give him air, but Isaac just whines and pulls her back down onto his slick, reddened mouth.

They settle into a rhythm with Isaac's tongue fucking hot into the needy clench of her core and his nose pressed right against her clit. Erica grinds almost mindlessly, chasing her pleasure on her best boy's pretty face.

She fists a hand in his hair and his groan rumbles through her deliciously, finally tipping her over the edge. She comes so hard it hurts, muscles locking and releasing in waves.

"Erica, s'okay, just breathe," Isaac is murmuring when she finally pulls herself together. He must have laid her down. "There we go, good Erica."

Erica brings a hand up to pet his rumpled curls. "Good boy, baby. You're my good boy."

…

Isaac is sprawled across his Alpha's lap in his softest nightie, Boyd's cock in his mouth. He thinks this might actually be heaven.

"That's it, angel," Derek says softly, sliding his hand up Isaac's nightgown. "Just focus on taking care of Boyd for me. I was rude earlier and made you leave him all hard and alone, so you should be extra good for him right now."

It's hard to focus on sucking Boyd's cock when Derek's hand is getting closer to his ass, closer to where Erica plugged him up with the pretty jeweled plug, closer to his sensitive inner thighs and his soft, needy balls.

Boyd tightens his hand in his hair, and Isaac is able to focus for a little bit at least. Isaac pulls up so he can lick the head of Boyd's cock, collecting precum as it bubbles up. He can't help but moan at the salty-tang of _Boyd_ so heavy in his mouth as he slides his mouth back down on his cock.

Isaac is so glad he shaved, because it makes him even more sensitive as Derek slides his hand higher. He spreads his legs instinctively, as far as he can without falling off of the couch.

"Need something, baby?"

Isaac shakes his head slightly. He doesn't want to accidentally use teeth on Boyd's cock. He likes Boyd's cock, and he can't play with it if he hurts it.

(Jackson hurt Boyd's cock once, and he lost blowjob privileges for two whole weeks. Isaac would die.)

"Okay, if you're sure." Derek slides his hand over Isaac's ass, finally touching him somewhere important. His fingers graze over the jeweled base of the plug, and Isaac startles. "What's this?"

Isaac pulls off just long enough to say "Erica plugged me before I got dressed. It's the pink one, right?"

He can almost hear Derek's smile. "Yes, it's the pink one. It matches your pretty nightie."

Boyd's balls are very beautiful, and Isaac takes a moment to press kisses to them. They taste like pure Boyd, like the most perfect parts of him concentrated down to a smell and a flavor.

(Isaac gets distracted easily when he gets like this, like the world is too big and he's too small to focus on everything. They don't mind, so he doesn't mind.)

Then Derek starts pulling the plug out, and all Isaac can do is lay his head on Boyd's thigh and whine.

"It's okay, little one," Boyd rumbles, running his hand through Isaac's hair and down to the nape of his neck. "He'll fill you back up."

"Promise?" Isaac manages to pant out.

"I promise," Derek replies, voice soft as Isaac's nightie even as he fucks the plug back into him. "I promise you'll get what you need."

He pulls the plug out all the way, and Isaac can't help but whine at the slick emptiness it leaves behind. Derek doesn't give him time to worry, sliding his fingers in deep to rub his prostate.

"Come when you want, Isaac, but don't leave Boyd out."

Isaac gets his mouth back on Boyd's cock as soon as he can, slurping happily between pathetic moans. Boyd runs his fingers through Isaac's hair and tugs just a little. Isaac hitches his hips into Derek's lap and back up against his hand, pleasure mounting with every stroke and tug.

"So good, baby," Derek murmurs, rubbing maddening circles around Isaac's prostate. "God, you're so good for us. Our pretty, pretty boy."

The praise feels almost as good as the hair tugging, and Isaac comes with a muffled whine, struggling to keep from hurting Boyd in the process. It's easier when Boyd just tugs him off of his cock, quickly replacing Isaac's mouth with his hand.

Derek's fingers are still moving, and Isaac is all twitchy and overloaded with pleasure, and he doesn't think he's ever been happier.

Boyd comes on his lips with a grunt, and Isaac licks at his lips with a sleepy, hazy smile.

"Good boy," Derek says softly, petting his sweet spot. "Such a good boy for us."

He's mostly asleep when Derek scoops him into his arms and carries him to bed.

…

Jackson doesn't pay much attention to dinner, running possible plans for Isaac through his head until he settles on what he wants to do tonight. He'll have to clarify a few boundaries, but it should play out to be pleasurable for all involved.

"I've got to get to the station," Boyd says as he takes his plate to the sink. "John wants me there early to review some paperwork or some shit."

Jackson looks over to find Isaac looking at him. Jackson nods in Boyd's direction, and Isaac goes to him immediately.

"Kiss me goodbye?" he asks, and on anyone else Jackson would call it simpering. "A good one, since I won't get a good night kiss?"

The resulting kiss looks fucking mind blowing, though Jackson thinks the dip is a bit much. When Boyd finally returns Isaac to his feet, the man is flushed from top to tits and his mouth is bitten-bruised red. Isaac goes for his chair, but he ends up in Jackson's lap instead.

Jackson isn't complaining. Having a lace-wrapped bundle of flustered Isaac in his lap is not the worst way to spend a Friday evening.

"I love this robe, is it new?" He asks, sliding his hand up Isaac's inner thigh. "It's slinkier than your usual outfits."

Isaac tucks his face into Jackson's neck, trying to fold all 6'2" into his embrace.

"Boyd picked it out when we went shopping. I asked him to pick something sexier." Isaac brushes his nose behind Jackson's ear. "Did it work?"

The robe is black lace, and it fits Isaac like a translucent glove when the thing is tied.

"Definitely, Isaac. You're very sexy." Jackson resists the urge to just grope him at the dinner table. "Want to play with me tonight?"

Isaac's nod tickles, his curls brushing against Jackson's neck and cheek.

"Gonna spank me?" Isaac asks. "Little, nice spanks."

"Sure, sweetheart. I'd be honored."

Derek heads out to run a circuit of the territory after dinner, but Erica follows Isaac and Jackson up to Jackson's room to watch the proceedings. She looks damn good sprawled out in Jackson's big armchair and smells very distracting, but Jackson has to focus on the task at hand.

"Go ahead and take the robe off, Isaac. As beautiful as it is, I want to be able to touch you without it."

Isaac hangs his robe on the back of Erica's chair and slinks over to drape himself across Jackson's lap. He arches his back teasingly, and the first spank is almost involuntary on Jackson's part.

"Such a cute little ass. It'll pink up nice, don't you think, Erica?" Jackson rubs his hand over Isaac's ass, warming up the skin and apologizing for the sudden spank. "All nice and red for me."

"It's going to be beautiful," Erica agrees.

Jackson starts with a series of gentle smacks, just giving Isaac time to get used to it. It's only when he feels Isaac completely hard against his thigh that he increases the strength. He keeps it gentle, though, soft enough to make their beautiful boy horny but not too ouchy.

(Derek's the only one who wants Jackson to spank him like he means it.)

"Ngn, Jacks, s'nough." Isaac wriggles around to curl up in his lap again. "Jacks, kiss me please?" 

It's an easy request to fulfill, and Jackson takes his time tasting and teasing the man in his arms. When he's satisfied, Jackson lays Isaac back on the bed.

"I'd like to fuck you, if you're agreeable," he says, pressing kisses to Isaac's nipples. "Would you like that?"

" _Fuck_ , yes, _please_."

It's easy to open Isaac up after the butt plug earlier, but Jackson still takes his time for maximum pleasure on Isaac's end. If he wants to fuck someone hard, he'll fuck Derek-- or even Isaac on any other day. But today Isaac gets the nicest possible treatment.

"Like this," Isaac says, holding his arms out. "Fuck me like this so I can see your face."

How could someone say no to that?

Jackson gently pushes in, struggling to stay slow when all he feels is _tight wet hot_. Isaac wraps his long legs around Jackson's waist and pulls him in faster.

"C'mon, Jacks, please?"

"I've got you, Isaac. Don't worry about that." Jackson pulls back and rocks his hips slowly, teasing Isaac as he gives him what he wants. "Good?"

All Jackson gets in reply is a whine, but Isaac's scent is more responsive.

"Words, baby," Erica chastises. "Tell him with your words."

"S'good," Isaac rasps, opening his eyes. "Don' stop, Jacks, s'good."

"I won't stop," Jackson promises. He leans in to kiss him, trapping his cock between their stomachs. "I won't stop until you're done with me, I promise."

"Won't be done ever," Isaac whispers, kissing back languidly. "Love you, remember?"

Jackson's smile is genuine, if a little sad around the edges. "Yeah, I remember."

He fucks in a little harder, and Isaac's eyes flutter shut again.

"Fuck, _again._ " Isaac tries to move into the strokes, but Jackson has him pinned. "More."

"I can give you more, but are you sure?" Jackson teases.

Isaac's legs clamp on his waist, holding him deep. "I'm sure."

…

It's late.

Boyd has been at work for hours, and the rest of the pack is in Jackson's room watching some cheesy movie. Derek is in his and Isaac's bed, Melissa's latest book suggestion propped on his knees as he reads.

He likes time to himself, and the pack gives it to him, but Derek's going to fall asleep soon and he doesn't like doing so alone.

The bedroom door opens, and a tired-looking Isaac comes through. He closes the door behind himself and crawls into bed.

(He smells like sex and pack and home, and it takes everything Derek has not to just pin him and _take_ even though he's exhausted.)

"Have you been enjoying your day?" Derek asks, setting his book on the nightstand. "It's been too long since we've had one of these."

Isaac rearranges him until Derek is the big spoon, his arm around Isaac's waist.  "It's been a good day. I wish Boyd didn't have work, but he'll just have to make it up to me in the morning."

"I'll make sure he gets the memo," Derek teases, nuzzling behind Isaac's ear and holding him closer. "He's probably just as disappointed."

Isaac wriggles his hips, rubbing his ass against the cradle of Derek's hips.

"Are you still not content?" Derek asks, kissing Isaac's neck where the scent is strongest. "You've had three or four orgasms today."

"You haven't been in me, yet," Isaac points out. "I want you to make love to me."

Love and arousal fight for dominance as Derek processes the request.

"You can just slip right in, because Erica and Jackson fingered me during the entire final Bellas medley."

Arousal wins, but not by much.

"Okay, baby, let me just get my shorts off." Derek moves back just enough to peel his underwear off, kicking them down beneath the sheets where Isaac will complain about them later. "Ready for me?"

Isaac looks over his shoulder with bedroom eyes, blue almost invisible around the pupil.

"I'm ready, love. Just like this."

Derek does as he's told, spooning up behind Isaac and stroking his cock a couple of times. He slides a fingertip into Isaac's hole, shivering at the slick heat. He's been well fucked today, and he hasn't let his healing handle it.

"Fuck, _Isaac_ ," Derek breathes, reverent.

It's easy as breathing to slide in, rocking slowly to adjust for the position. It's not the easiest way to fuck, but it's the one that makes Isaac the happiest.

"Der, fuck, wanted this all day," Isaac moans. "S'all good, but you're the best."

They stay like that for ages, slowly grinding in a maddening pace. Derek revels in the slow slide of skin on skin, in the heat of Isaac's arousal filling his nose, in the little shivery moans Isaac lets out when Derek brushes his prostate. He could stay like this forever, if it wasn't for things like biological drives.

Isaac takes Derek's hand and wraps their joined fingers around his cock, spreading the precum with each stroke.

"You should come," Isaac whispers. "Come, and then stay in me until we fall asleep. So we're as close as possible, yeah?"

He clenches down, and Derek can't help the punched-out groan.

"I'm close, angel," Derek murmurs. "Can I--?"

"Bite me," Isaac says immediately. "Bite me, alpha."

Derek's orgasm shudders through him the moment he gets his teeth in Isaac's shoulder. He hunches his hips, trying to stay as deep as he can, filling Isaac with his scent from the inside. 

" _Mine_ ," he hisses, more feral than he wants to be with Isaac.

Isaac doesn't seem to mind. He comes not long after, fucking into their joined hands and back against Derek's softening cock.

"Stay," Isaac murmurs, eyes already falling closed. "Stay."

"I'm staying right here," Derek says. "Not going anywhere, don't worry."

"I love you," Isaac says, barely audible.

Derek fits his teeth to the bite mark for a long moment before he finally says, "I love you too, Isaac."

**Author's Note:**

> The goal is to write one for each of the members of the pack, but my muse is a fickle bitch so we'll see when I get them written. 
> 
> You can find my writing and my taste in porn on tumblr [here.](theeloquentdecadent.tumblr.com) Feel free to stop by and ramble about teen wolf porn with me.


End file.
